Strenuous efforts have been devoted by many people in recent years to the development of an electric automobile having adequate performance by modern standards. The demand to avoid the air pollution of internal combustion engines has created an unprecedented demand for such a vehicle.
A number of considerations enter into the development of a battery powered electric vehicle. There must be easy access to all batteries for servicing, and for replacement when needed. Providing adequate performance, including speed and acceleration, and range on one charging of the batteries has seemed to be virtually impossible.
Certain basic considerations must be faced by designers regardless of whether they work with internal combustion engine or battery powered electrical vehicles. Among these considerations is the need to provide a low center of gravity so that the vehicle will have maximum stability on curves while traveling at high speeds. Another is the desirability of having the weight distributed somewhat uniformly throughout the length of the vehicle to achieve better road handling characteristics. Still another is the need to have some member of the vehicle serve as a frame or support to which the other members of the vehicle may be secured.
Many of the earliest self-propeled vehicles were powered by batteries and electric motors, and more recently some special purpose vehicles have been, and other variations have been at least vaguely suggested by patents. None taught what is needed to satisfy today's standards.